


Call Me Daddy, Daddy

by stardropdream



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Galra Shiro (Voltron), Intercrural Sex, Kink Discovery, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink, Top Keith (Voltron), tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: Keith wants to try something different in bed and Shiro's more than happy to accommodate his mate. Too bad the Galra don't know what the heck daddy kink is.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 111
Kudos: 319





	Call Me Daddy, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> About one year ago, I wrote half of this fic and then let it sit for eleven months. Finally sat down and basically rewrote it now, so... here you go, yeet. This is based off a tweet I saw forever ago about humans trying to explain what daddy kink is to Alteans/Galra. If I find the tweet again, I will link it here! 
> 
> This is quite possibly one of the dumbest things I've written in a while lmao. (Warning: it is not hot lol.) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith moans, arching as he rocks his body against Shiro. He ruts his cock against the flat plane of Shiro’s stomach, seeking that friction, and laughs out breathlessly as Shiro bucks his hips up in turn. He cups Keith’s ass to hold him up, leaving Keith like putty in his hands, sinking down against Shiro’s chest with a pleased breath. 

Shiro is similarly affected as he nuzzles into Keith’s hair, breathless as he rocks his hips forward, his cock sliding against Keith’s. Keith’s hand is a fumbling thing, reaching down to wrap around them both. He can’t quite manage a solid grip, but they always find their pace— rocking together, his fingertips dragging down the full length of Shiro. 

“C- can I try something tonight?” Keith asks, squirming in Shiro’s hands.

Shiro nods his head before Keith can even elaborate further. He leans down and presses a kiss to Keith’s temple. Shiro’s trust in him makes Keith feel so floaty. He whines softly as he clings to Shiro. 

“Shiro— fuck,” Keith says around a moan, half pleasure and half frustration when Shiro slows their pace down, letting that friction drag. It’s perfect and torturous at once. Shiro’s always been good at teasing him. 

Shiro chuckles, eyes glittering as he watches Keith move, like he’s mesmerized by everything Keith does. Shiro’s tail slides up Keith’s back, petting him while his hands are busy, and the twitch of his cock as Keith rocks against him leaves the space between them feeling slick. 

Shiro never treats Keith like he’s weak or fragile, but like he’s precious. Keith knows Shiro loves taking Keith apart slowly like this, even just from the bliss of being pressed skin-to-skin. He can spend vargas on this alone, rendering Keith senseless. 

He’s so good for him. 

“You feel so good, Keith,” Shiro says, praising him just as he always does, and words like that always send a punch of pleasure straight into Keith’s gut.

He growls, squeezing his hand around Shiro’s cock to make him groan in turn. “Shiro—” 

Shiro knows how much Keith loves the praise, how desperately he wants to be good, always good, only for Shiro. The worst part is that Keith knows that Shiro isn’t teasing him when he says it, isn’t saying it just because it’ll drive Keith wild— but because he believes it, because to Shiro, it’s earnest praise. To Shiro, Keith is _good._

It makes Keith go a little crazy. He loves Shiro so much and sometimes he can’t even contain that feeling. 

Keith plants one hand on Shiro’s shoulder so he can hoist himself up and kiss him. It leaves him rocking his cock against Shiro’s chest, in the valley between his pecs. 

Shiro sighs Keith’s name, kissing him with unhurried joy. One hand lifts to cup Keith’s cheek, and his palm is massive against Keith’s face. It makes Keith melt, whimpering as he kisses Shiro, his body thrumming with pleasure. 

The word sits on his tongue, just waiting for Keith to say it. _Try something new._ He’s been thinking about it for a while, definitely gotten off on it, but he hasn’t had the courage to bring it up to Shiro until now.

 _You could say it now,_ he thinks as he draws back from the kiss with a little pant. Shiro smiles at him, mouth kiss-swollen and damp.

Shiro has no right to look so hot and so cute at once, his ears perked up, his eyes fond as he watches Keith. Always, always ready to follow Keith’s lead, to give Keith exactly what he wants. 

It’s been like this ever since they first slept together, following a heated, yet successful mission— Keith hadn’t been able to stand a single moment longer away from Shiro, shoving him hard against the wall of their flyer and rutting against him. Neither of them even managed to get their suits off, clingy and desperate, and they’d both come like that, crying out one another’s names. It’d been perfect. 

Shiro kisses over Keith’s jaw and down his neck, biting and nuzzling, like he can’t get enough of Keith’s scent, or like he can’t wait to get closer to him. It makes Keith tremble, squirming and grasping at Shiro, trying to wriggle closer still. It leaves his cock sliding over Shiro’s chest. 

“Is this—” Keith bites his lip as he moves, shifting when he feels Shiro drop one hand down to stroke himself off in time to Keith’s hurried thrusts. “Is this enough?” 

“You always feel good,” Shiro says, biting at his collarbone in a playful nip, deep enough to leave a mark. His nails dig into Keith’s ass, holding him up as Keith rocks. Shiro sounds breathless, his words a damp whisper across his skin. “You’re so good to me, Keith.” 

And when Shiro draws away, he has the audacity to smile at Keith like he’s proud of him. It makes Keith whine, shuddering his hips up in jerky little thrusts. He shoves at Shiro, hard, hard enough for Shiro to take the hint and lie back, sprawling out on the bed and taking Keith with him. 

He's a vision like that, his hair fluffed up and curled around their nest, his eyes bright, his ears quirked, listening to every move Keith makes. Keith settles on his chest, straddling him, and rolls his hips forward so his cock slides easily into the dip between Shiro’s pecs.

Shiro lifts his hands to squeeze his pecs together for him, now that he isn’t tasked with holding Keith up. The friction around Keith’s cock makes him groan, planting his hands on Shiro’s shoulders and leaning his full weight forward as he thrusts. 

Shiro breathes out beneath him, the velvet fur on his chest damp with exertion and Keith’s precome. He’s beautiful like this— laid out, gasping and moaning Keith’s name, brought here to the edge of pleasure because he’s making Keith feel good, because he feels good, too. 

Keith gulps down a breath as his orgasm crests over him, slamming through his hips and leaving him stuttering, coming across Shiro’s chest, neck, and chin. He makes a mess of Shiro, covering him, marking him. _His._

Keith hunches down, breathing heavily, his eyes unfocused until he zeroes back in Shiro— looking up at Keith like he’s the entire universe. Shiro’s hands are on Keith’s thighs, dragging up and down, his claws kissing over his skin just enough to make Keith shiver. Shiro’s tail sweeps down his back, petting him.

“Shiro,” Keith says with a sigh, swooping down to kiss him. He licks his own come from Shiro’s bottom lip, cleaning him, and it makes Shiro outright purr as he kisses him back, his fingers digging into Keith’s thighs. 

Shiro looks so good, so blissed out, when Keith draws away to lick down his neck and clean him. Keith feels powerful in the wake of his orgasm, mesmerized by the way Shiro’s eyes are trained only on Keith, how breathless he looks just from making Keith feel good. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro says. 

Keith squirms, just a little, reaching back with only a little stretch to ghost his hand over Shiro’s cock. It twitches from the brush of Keith’s fingertips and Shiro’s breath hitches, so close to the edge of his own orgasm. Shiro bites his lip, holding back his pleased whimper.

Keith smiles, feeling resplendent and wicked as he sits above the man he loves. 

And maybe that’s why Keith finally says what he’s been trying to work himself up to say: “Should I make you feel good, too, Daddy?” 

But finally saying it does the exact opposite of what Keith was hoping: Shiro freezes beneath him. He blinks up at Keith, his head tilting and ears twitching back and forth. He looks the perfect picture of perplexity.

Keith stills. It’s not really the look of someone who was just stunned into horny silence. No, Shiro just looks _confused._

“Um,” Keith says. He’s not sure what it says about him that Shiro’s cute expression makes his soft cock twitch between his legs. “So, ha, okay—” 

Shiro lifts and silences Keith with a soft kiss, letting out a low whine when Keith’s hand drags down over his cock to stroke him off in slow, hopefully distracting pulls of his fingers. 

“What did you call me?” Shiro asks against his mouth, stubbornly not distracted. He rocks his hips up, his cock sliding against Keith’s palm, seeking friction. 

Keith could tease him, the way Shiro tends to tease Keith. But Keith loves to make Shiro feel good, and it’s impossible to ignore the rocking of his body beneath Keith. So Keith squeezes around Shiro’s cockhead instead, focusing on the ridged and tapered drag of his cock— so different from Keith’s own, but still so perfect. 

Instead of answering his question, though, Keith just focuses on kissing Shiro. He licks at his kiss-damp mouth, sucks on his bottom lip, and moves with him. He strokes his hand over Shiro’s cock, determined to divert attention from his words. 

“Mm—” 

Shiro breaks the kiss with a soft sigh, panting as he arches, thrusting into Keith’s hand. He presses a kiss to the curve of Keith’s jaw, finding Keith’s ass again and holding him steady. He’s always so eager to hold Keith close. 

“What did you call me, Keith?” Shiro asks again. 

“Nothing,” Keith says, a blush sweeping up his cheeks. He’s not sure how to read Shiro’s reaction to it and so he finds the words twisted up inside his chest, unexpressed. 

Shiro’s ears quirk forward, his smile sweet. “Are you embarrassed?”

“No.”

“Is it an embarrassing name? An insult?” 

“ _No,_ ” Keith grumbles. 

“Please explain it to me,” Shiro says. He rolls his hips up lazily into Keith’s fingers, seeking the friction from the loose circle of Keith’s hand. 

Shiro is slow as he sits up fully. It takes a little maneuvering with him holding Keith up, but he manages it all the same. He’s still hard, his cock pressed against his belly as he lowers Keith into his lap. Keith bites his lip again, flushing a deeper red as he sinks against Shiro— his favorite position. 

Keith arches up, trying to reach Shiro for another kiss. Shiro smiles at him, his eyes soft and indulgent as he stoops down.

“You can’t distract me like this,” Shiro says as he kisses Keith in a few shallow pecks, then pulls back when Keith arches after him, whining. “Tell me, Keith.” 

“Fuck,” Keith says with a groan. “You’ll make me say it? Do you _not_ know what it means if I call you that in bed?” 

Shiro’s either obtuse or, Keith realizes with some dread, the Galra simply don’t _have_ daddy kink as a concept. Space is varied like that. Just a few months back he had a frankly mortifying conversation with Allura about tentacles and why humans are so fascinated by them, for instance. He _still_ can’t quite look her in the eye. He’s also still wary about showing his bare ankles ever since Regris had to explain that Galra just go buck-wild for them— awkwardly, after Keith flashed both of his to the entire Blade of Marmora. 

Keith can’t rule anything out. 

Fuck, the Galra don’t have daddy kink.

Keith slaps his hands over his face and groans. “Just… forget it. Nevermind. It’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid,” Shiro says, insisting and earnest as he always is when it comes to Keith and what he wants. 

“You can’t say that when you don’t even know what it is.” 

“It’s not stupid,” Shiro says again. 

He leans down, nuzzling into Keith’s hair and kissing the crown of his head. It leaves Keith surrounded by Shiro— his legs draped across the tops of Shiro’s thighs, hitched around his hips, body slumped forward against Shiro’s massive chest, his arm looped gently around Keith, his smile pressed into his hair. It’s always profoundly comforting to have Shiro so near, to feel Shiro from all sides. Despite himself, Keith shivers. 

“It’s, um, a human thing?” Keith says, sinking against Shiro. He tilts his head back to look up at him. “Do you think it’s weird?” 

“Of course not,” Shiro says quickly. 

Keith sighs. “Okay.” 

“This is the new thing you wished to try?” Shiro looks like he’s fighting back a smile, still perplexed. “To call me that?” 

Keith sighs and runs his hands over Shiro’s body, up his arms and shoulders and down his chest, letting his nails drag across his skin, feeling the slick lines of his muscles, the soft down of his fur. He’s so handsome, Keith can barely stand it sometimes. 

“I, um, yeah,” Keith says. 

“That’s all?” Shiro asks. 

Keith blushes. “Um. It’s— you really don’t think it’s weird?” 

“Nothing about you is weird.” 

Keith wants to laugh, wants to find something he can joke about— how he’s always been strange, how Shiro’s the only one who’s never thought so— but it feels too close to truth, to a small insecurity he holds deep in his chest.

It must show on his face. Shiro makes a sound and leans down to kiss him gently. His touch is reverent, taking Keith apart so easily. He slides a hand down Keith’s back and cups his ass, lifting him up just enough so Keith doesn’t have to strain to reach him. He makes it seem so easy, how perfectly and kindly he holds Keith up. Shiro is so good to him. 

“Okay,” Keith says, trembling as he drops his hand down and takes Shiro’s cock again, stroking him off. He loves the way Shiro’s breath hitches whenever he does that. “Shiro,” Keith sighs, moving with him, letting Shiro’s cock drag across his stomach. “Daddy—” 

He tries the word again, likes how easily it rolls off his tongue now that he can say it. He likes to feel this small in Shiro’s arms, likes to know that he’s cared for, that he’s protected, that he’s safe. That, despite it all, Shiro will take good care of him and still think he’s worthwhile. 

He likes to be so good for Shiro— to make him feel good. Keith’s getting into it now, spurred onward by the thought of it, at the way Shiro moves with him. Keith rubs Shiro’s cock against his stomach, precome smearing across his skin. He squirms as Shiro’s hands squeeze around his ass, dragging him in closer and guiding him as they move together. 

Keith might only be half-Galra, but he has the stamina for it— moving against Shiro’s enough to get his softened cock to plump up. 

“Daddy,” Keith says, squeezing around Shiro’s cockhead. The word sounds both perfect and foreign to his own ears, and he’s wanted to try this for so long, wanted to know how it’d feel. 

Shiro pants, nuzzling at his jaw, purring in a low, comforting rumble as his cock drags in the space Keith makes between stomach and palm, pressing his cock against his body. 

Shiro comes with a groan, slicking across Keith’s fingers and his stomach, leaving them both wet and gasping. Shiro moans Keith’s name, hunching down to curl around Keith, gripping him tight as he ruts against him. Keith trills quietly, low in his throat— not an outright purr, but as close as he can manage— and fucks himself against Shiro’s cock, dragging him through it.

“Yeah,” he says, breathless. “Yeah, Shiro—” 

Shiro goes boneless as he comes back down, slumping to nuzzle at Keith’s shoulder and neck, purring. The rumble of it pulses through his chest and leaves Keith feeling shivery and happy, too. 

“Mmm,” Keith says with an arch to his back.

“You’re hard again,” Shiro says with a small chuckle, once he finds words again, his big palm sliding down Keith’s cock. Keith whimpers, his eyelashes fluttering as he opens his eyes and tilts back to look at Shiro. 

Shiro smiles at him like he’s proud again and it makes Keith feel like a whining, happy mess. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Shiro says. And then he looks Keith dead in the eye and says, “Daddy.” 

Something jolts through Keith, torn between startled and stupidly turned on. “Oh, I—”

He has no idea how to respond to that, his eyes widening and his face flushing hot. He doesn’t actually need to say anything, though, since Shiro looks pleased. He uses Keith’s silence as an opportunity to dip down and kiss him. It makes Keith’s toes curl and he moans, opening to Shiro to lick into his mouth. 

He doesn’t know if he should laugh or moan. He clings to Shiro, rocking his hips up as Shiro strokes him off. 

“Going to make you feel good, Daddy,” Shiro says, ears quirked forward. He looks so determined when he draws from the kiss, his hand firm around Keith’s cock as he squeezes him. 

Keith laughs this time. He can’t help it. It punches out of him, bubbly and floaty and _stupid._

Shiro smiles down at him, his expression so soft, so fond. 

“Enjoying yourself?”

Keith laughs as he thrusts. “Shiro—” 

“What do you want?” Shiro twists his hand, thumb dragging across the head of Keith’s cock. It makes Keith gasp. 

“I want— I want to…” Keith groans, squirming. 

“Fuck my thighs?” Shiro asks, looking a little too knowing.

It _is_ one of Keith’s favorite things to do. Shiro’s thighs are huge, the fur so soft, and Shiro’s always so responsive beneath him. Keith shudders, his cock giving a happy twitch at the thought of it. 

“Yeah,” Keith says, gasping. “Yeah— please, let me fuck your thighs, Daddy.” 

“Of course, Daddy,” Shiro says, overly cheerful and teasing in a way that makes Keith wonder if he _knows_ he’s doing this.

Keith laughs, despite himself— it sounds too ridiculous when they both say it— and nuzzles between Shiro’s pecs. He licks one of his nipples. It makes Shiro shudder and Keith drags his teeth over one, digging his nails into Shiro’s shoulders to anchor himself there. 

And then he shoves Shiro down. Shiro’s tail flicks out, knocking against Keith’s hip as Shiro stretches and then rolls onto his side, clenching his thighs together for Keith. 

Keith sighs out, heart thudding in his chest, as he drinks Shiro in. He makes a beautiful sight like that, laid out on the bed, big and thick and just for Keith. Shiro’s tail curls around Keith’s waist, tugging him over closer, and Keith laughs, crawling to him. 

His hand runs over one of Shiro’s thighs and up over his hip. Shiro squeezes his tail around Keith’s waist, the bushy end of it brushing over his hip in a tender little touch— like whenever Shiro cups his hip with his hand and squeezes. 

Shiro cleans himself off and smears come between his thighs, slicking himself up for Keith. He looks up, waiting for him. 

“Come here,” Shiro says, hand squeezing Keith’s thigh. “Let me take care of you, Daddy.” 

Keith laughs again, pleasure zinging through him as he slumps across Shiro, his cock prodding at his thighs before he has to guide himself home, fisting his cock and sliding it between Shiro’s legs.

“Y- you know…” Keith says, gasping. 

“Know what?” 

“Usually there’s— uh, only one daddy per, um… situation,” Keith says, nudging up beneath Shiro’s cock and balls. 

Shiro’s tail squeezes tight around Keith. “Why?” 

“Uh,” Keith says. He’s never had to actually explain the things he likes before. It is profoundly embarrassing. Shiro blinks at him, frowning. Keith sighs. “A Daddy, is, uh, you know.” 

“I do not know,” Shiro says solemnly. 

“It’s, god. Okay, there’s really no way to describe this,” Keith says, staring up at the ceiling as he wriggles his hips. “If I tell you that it’s just a name for a father, it’ll sound _weird._ ”

Shiro frowns deeper, brow crinkling in thought. His tail brushes across Keith’s ass, the bushy end of it swiping back and forth light enough that it nearly tickles. 

“Keith,” Shiro says. “Neither of us are fathers.” 

Keith snorts. “Well, no! That’s not the point. You’re not my _literal_ dad.” 

He really has no way to explain this that won’t leave him wanting to die on the spot. He’s not about to get clinical about his needs in bed, while his cock’s clenched between Shiro’s thighs. Shiro looks cute like that, propped up on one elbow so he can look at Keith with perfect perplexity, his ears swiveling and quirking as he thinks. 

And then Shiro, sweet and perfect Shiro, considers the words and then accepts them without embarrassment. “Okay.” He nods decisively and says, “Then you can be Daddy and I’ll be Dad.” 

It makes Keith hiccup a stupid, absurd laugh. His hips stutter forward before he can stop himself and he fucks between Shiro’s thighs. Shiro gives a happy purr, pressing his legs tighter together. 

“ _Dad_ ,” Keith says, trying it out, and giggles. “No, that definitely doesn’t work.” 

It's strange to feel stuck between amusement and desire at once, but then again, Shiro’s always made Keith feel light. This is no different. They move together, Shiro squeezing and relaxing his thighs in turn, changing the friction and drag for Keith as he fucks between them. 

“Fuck,” Keith says, sighing, “Wish I could kiss you.”

It’s the one thing he doesn’t like about fucking Shiro like this, or when Shiro fucks him— Shiro is just too _tall._ It’s impossible to kiss him. Shiro laughs, bending a little so he can reach for Keith. Keith’s quick to catch his hand, too, tangling their fingers together. It’s not a kiss, but it’s still good, and it sends a spark of pleasure pulsing through Keith as he rolls his hips forward. Shiro squeezes his hand, breathless and pleased as they move together. 

“That’s it,” Shiro says, encouraging. “Let me take care of you, Keith—” 

Keith groans, throwing his head back and clenching his fingers tight around Shiro’s. 

“Perfect, Daddy,” Keith praises.

Shiro chuckles, biting his lip as he watches Keith move. “I thought _you_ were Daddy?” 

Keith laughs. He slumps forward to change the angle, fucking in earnest between Shiro’s thighs. It feels good, and he moans, his other hand cupping Shiro’s calf and squeezing tight. He scrambles his hand forward, stroking Shiro’s cock as they move. 

It makes Shiro tilt his head back, arching with a pleased groan, toes curling and tail tightening around Keith’s middle. 

“W- what should I call you, then?” Shiro asks as he rolls his hips, meeting Keith’s thrusts. 

Keith can barely register the question, too busy chasing his pleasure between Shiro’s thighs. He squeezes him, his fingers tracing over every ridge and bump of his Galra cock, perfect and curving against Keith’s palm. 

“Baby,” Keith says. “Yeah, you’re supposed to call me baby.” 

Shiro regards him, perplexed, his ears quirked. “So, if I were to call you ‘kit’, then. Someone to care for.” 

Keith looks up at Shiro, waiting for him to tease him or make fun of him, to pull back and say that it’s too strange a request. None of this comes, of course, and Keith knows Shiro never would. Instead, Shiro looks amused in a gentler way, like he’s pleased to have figured something out about Keith. He holds Keith’s hand tight. 

“I’ll take care of you, Keith,” Shiro says. He rolls his hips slowly, coaxing Keith to keep moving. “I’ll make you feel good, kit.” 

“Fuck,” Keith breathes, shuddering. He arches, bent over Shiro’s form. “You going to let me come again, Daddy? I need it. I need you.” 

“Come on,” Shiro says. “Kit,” he says softly, and then after some consideration adds, “Baby. You feel so good, baby.” 

Shiro’s words are sweet, his eyes fond— unbearably sweet, because that’s who Shiro is. It’s nothing like the stern disciplinary persona that Keith had envisioned when he’d first thought to bring this to their bedroom, but this is good, too. He always wants to see Shiro smiling like this, always wants to be good beneath his hands. 

“I’m going to— I’m close,” Keith pants, as if the frenzied stutter of his hips doesn’t betray that as it is. 

“Go on, kit,” Shiro says, fucking his hips back to meet Keith. “Let me take care of you.” 

And Shiro does. Shiro wants to be good for Keith, too, Keith knows. Keith knows that for all the ways in which Shiro makes him feel protected and cherished, Shiro feels the same about Keith. Shiro wants to be good for Keith, too— wants to be everything. 

But he is already. He always has been. Keith is new to the concept of mates, having been raised human for so long, but he’s never questioned having Shiro as his. 

“Does it feel good, Daddy?” Shiro says. He’s absolutely teasing Keith now and, really, Keith’s not even ashamed that it works. It hits him in his core just as hard as Shiro calling him kit. 

Keith snorts out a delirious little laugh, trembling as he thrusts his hips. “Yeah, baby,” he says, his laugh a breathless thing. “Really good work. Um. Good boy. You’re so good, kit.” 

Shiro’s ears quirk forward and he laughs, his cheeks flushing even through the soft down of his fur. That’s what makes Keith finally push over the edge with a groan, coming across Shiro’s thighs and cock with the sound of Shiro’s delighted laughter ringing in his ears. 

“Baby,” Shiro coos at him. “Good boy, kit. Good baby.” 

Once he comes back down, gulping down air, Keith knows that he should clean Shiro up, but all he wants is to be close to Shiro. He draws his cock out from between Shiro’s legs and squirms away long enough for Shiro to roll onto his back. Keith scrambles up the full length of Shiro’s body and dives at him, kissing him breathless.

He feels Shiro moving, the flex of his arm as he strokes himself off. Keith whimpers happily, swallowing Shiro’s groans when he comes, making a bigger mess of himself. 

“You’re— you’re so beautiful.” It’s the first thing Shiro says when they draw away and Keith’s mouth wobbles into a stupid smile. He kisses Shiro’s forehead. “Beautiful baby,” Shiro murmurs. “My sweet kit.” 

“Ha,” Keith says, laughing, breathless and squirming. He tilts his head to the side as he regards his perfect mate, sprawled out beneath him. Keith’s smile gentles. “ _My_ good kit.” 

Shiro beams at him, laughing and petting his hands down Keith’s back. “And my excellent Daddy.” 

Keith snorts. “It really does sound silly when you say it like that.” 

“But you liked it?” Shiro asks.

“Yes.” 

Shiro leans up to kiss him again, cupping Keith’s chin. “Good,” he whispers, reverent and sweet against Keith’s lips. “Good, Keith.” 

“You treat me so well,” Keith says in a low murmur, licking Shiro’s mouth when he parts his lips in surprise and delight. He likes the way Shiro holds him after sex, cradling him close, knowing he’s strong but wanting to protect him anyway. 

Shiro traces his fingertips across Keith’s cheek. “You too, Keith.” 

Keith luxuriates in the quiet, kissing Shiro’s jaw and down his neck, then across both his collarbones. He takes his time, licking over the velvet down of his fur. Shiro sighs, relaxed and lazy beneath him, the only things moving the steady rise of his chest with his breath and a subtle flick of his tail.

It'd be easy to just fall asleep like this or waste the rest of the night away. But, well, Keith knows they’re both nowhere near done. Galra stamina and all. 

Keith thumbs at one of Shiro’s nipples with a thoughtful hum and peeks up at him. He bats his eyelashes. “So…”

“So?” Shiro says. 

“Think you can take more, Daddy?” 

Shiro heaves an overly dramatic sigh, fighting back a smile. He has no poker face to speak of, which might be concerning for a Blade, but only makes Keith laugh.

“Very well,” Shiro says with deep gravity. He drags Keith back up towards him. “I’ll have to give my Daddy more, it seems.” 

Keith snorts, reaching for him, ready to laugh his way into another orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) (including the [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/commentbuilder)), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/stardropdream)


End file.
